


What Their Mothers Taught Them

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e15 Ellie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-22
Updated: 2004-01-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "Seriously, Mr. President, I think what she did was out of line butthere's no reason to keep punishing her for it."





	What Their Mothers Taught Them

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**What Their Mothers Taught Them**  
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Leo, Jed  
**Rating:** TEEN-ish...  
**Disclaimer:** Still not mine. Nope.  
**Summary:** "Seriously, Mr. President, I think what she did was out of line but there's no reason to keep punishing her for it."  
**THANKS:** To Flip. Naturally. ::grins:: 

"Sir, I think you need to drop it." 

"No." 

"It's been a week." 

"It's been ten days." 

"All the more reason to drop it." 

"Leo-" 

"Seriously, Mr. President, I think what she did was out of line but there's no reason to keep punishing her for it." //Or for that matter, the rest of us.// 

"It's not like this is the first time this has-" 

"Actually, it is." 

"I've had reporters sent to YEMEN-" 

"For something that no one did." 

"I can't have her sent to Yemen?" 

"I don't think so, no sir." 

"Arabia?" 

"That isn't actually a country, Mr. President, and even if it was I doubt you could have her sent there." 

"Wanna tell that to Fitzwallace?" 

"Sir-" 

"She's the good daughter. She doesn't screw with the press." 

"She did this time." 

"Yeah, but she doesn't do those things." 

"She did this time, sir." 

"She's not supposed to." 

"No kidding." 

He sighed, a long pause. "She's her mother's daughter." 

"So's Mallory." 

"Yeah, but she avoids the press like the plague, Ellie looks for it." 

"Not usually." 

"No, but this time - are we back to this again?" 

"Mr. President..." 

"What?" 

"It's not a crime that she likes her mother better." 

"It's certainly not nice." 

"Oh, and tell me you wouldn't rather be with your mother at any given moment." 

"Leo!" 

"That's what this-" 

"I am not my father." 

"Well, sir, neither am I, but no one seems to realize that, in fact they're all impressed that I haven't blown my brains out by now and that I lived past my daughter's high school graduation." Jed fell silent at Leo's slight glower. "But somehow that doesn't stop the association." 

"Yeah." A silence. "I always loved her as much as I loved Zoey and Liz." 

"I know, sir." 

"She's afraid of me." 

"No, sir." 

"She is." 

"If she was, she wouldn't have had the nerve to call Danny with the quote." 

"She was stickin' it to her old man." 

"Yeah." Leo grinned. "Like Mal does when I'm wrong. Y'know why?" 

"Why's that?" 

"Because that's what their mothers taught them." 

Jed laughed. "Remind me to get Abby for that one." 

"Yes, sir." 

Another moment of light laughter, then a pause. "Okay, what's next?" 


End file.
